Rise of Evil: A Ash J Williams Fic
by thechossen1
Summary: Ash Williams now lives a new life in New York Things began changing when a alien, Supernatural investigators, and super powered beings go into fray Can the groovy Hero save the world


**Rise of Evil: A Ash J. Williams Fic**

_Yay a new fic, and it's about my favorite Horror Film charecter Ash J. Williams, well if you know me, which i beleive most of you don't i seek an intrest in writing scripts, and game design. Im a huge fan of movies and alot of non anime, and cartoon T.V shows such as Heroes and Doctor Who. as i want this to be an englishish type of story no anime what so ever._

_so i figured why not, im gona write a crossover story, of my favorite live action movies and T.V shows. Enoy_

**Chapter 1: Ash Williams, Revenge of the Army of Darkness**

Our story begins after the events of Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness, the Hero Ash J. Williams comes back from the midevil times, after stopping Dark Ash's attempt of taking over the world.

after that even Ash has spent his time doing good for the world, he assisted the marvel heroes during a zombie apocalypse, saved obama, and fought horror monsters jason, and freddy krueger.

But an event is about to unfold that may be the last adventure the great hero Ash will face.

Ash Williams had woke up in his apartment at New York city. He looked out the window to see the everyday thing of cars driving, and poeple walking to work.

"MAn, i hate the morning, he looks at his hand that he had to chop off due to it beng possesed, he goes to his closet to get his cloughs to go to his job at the supermarket, next to the chainsaw that Ash had used for hand, Ash find his employee cloughthing.

" Im not gona lie, my life before moving here was a bit more intresting, demons, zombies, monsters, dangerous, but exciting" He said as he left his aprtment, and whent downstairs.

He looks around to see banners for the upcoming election, seeing banners for Nathan Petrelli, one of the candidates.

He continues walking to the store, and gets in to began another day. Ash goes to stack the materials in the store.

Meanwhile in another part of New York a Blue Police Box os some sort was in the middle of New York.

the door to the box opened and a man in a a Bow Tie came out, with a young female red head, and a young man.

"Welcome to new york city, the busiest place in all america" said the Man, he is The Doctor from the show Doctor Who. and the 2 are his companions Amy, and Rory the 2 young married couple.

" so what exactly are we going to do here Doctor?" asked Rory. " whats wrong with exploring the place abit?, i happen to enjoy New York alot?" asked The Doctor as the 3 began walking downtown.

" i wana stay for the public debate, wana see who wins governer" said Amy. " well thats not really why i wanted to come here, Amy, Rory, not long ago, people have stated that they saw a "Walking Skeleton" said The Doctor.

" A skeleton walking?, not much stranger than the other things we've bumped into during our travels" Said Amy.

" Yes but i never bumped into a living skeleton, well sand skeletons don't count cause they werent bones they were just sand" The Doctor continued speaking as the 3 walked down the street.

Ash Willaims began stacking the things in the story, he looks at the T.V to see a news report that a walking skeleton has been sighted in the city.

" Hm, perhaps my new life in New York won't be so boring after all" Ash kept stacking the items.

Nathan Petrelli was getting ready to present a speech to the public for his election, he remembers when his brother and him discovered they both had special abilities

He can fly, while his brother peter can absorb peoples power by getting close to them.

"Ok Nathan time to show my stuff"

Nathan left his office to go to the speech, before bumping into a news reporter.

" Oh mr. Petrelli great finally bumping into you, i have a few questions regarding the skelton sightings"

Nathan looked at her in a anoyed face.

" I don't have time for a stupid thing like that" Natahn continued walking.

Little did he know, the skeleton was just the begining of the horrors of what awaits in the near future.

Later that day, Ash leaves his work, to investigate the Skelton sighting

It began Raining

He goes to the sighted area, the place at the park, he looks at the supposed picture of the anomaly, a blurry picture of what may be a living skeleon.

The Doctor gets to the park with his 2 companions, "ok this is where the sightings happened"

He shows amy and rory the pic of the supposed creature.

Ash accidently bumps into The Doctor,

" Hey buddy watch it" said Ash to the doctor.

" oh im teribly sorry, my mistake" Apologized the Doctor.

" hey why should he apologized you bumped into him?" asked Amy rudely.

" Listen tots im in an important mission here, in fact you probably shouldn't even be here much to dangerous" said Ash.

Amy looked at Ash rather angerly.

Ash continued staring.

**_To Be continued..._**


End file.
